


Dumb Decisions Were Made

by heyimflamel



Series: SPK (roleplay) drabbles [2]
Category: Original Work, SPK - Fandom
Genre: Affection, Affectionate Insults, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Banter, Blood, Blood Magic, Blood Rituals, Blood and Injury, Bonding, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Goddesses, Gods, Gods & Goddesses, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Idiot Felix Adístaktos, Idiots in Love, Implied Relationships, Injured Felix Adístaktos, Kissing, Love, Magic, Major Character Injury, Mana - Freeform, Public Display of Affection, Self-Sacrifice, Self-Sacrificing Felix Adístaktos, Teasing, Worried Adria Chernov, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyimflamel/pseuds/heyimflamel
Summary: Felix Adístaktos was a self-sacrificing idiot.But Adria loved him anyway, so, now she HAS to stick around.
Relationships: Ace Solus & Felix Adístaktos, Felix Adístaktos/Adria Chernov, Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character & Original Male Character
Series: SPK (roleplay) drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534538
Kudos: 1





	Dumb Decisions Were Made

They were losing. It was clear as day that they were losing, and Felix simply could not let this happen. Naturally. He sped forward and raised a wall of earth and rock, harsh chants falling from his lips.

"If they get through, cover me!" He yelled to the group. He saw Samuel and Richard, maybe even Aaron, nod from the corner of his eye. Ace was in action immediately, standing at the ready in front of him with a sword. He saw Blossom and Efor fall back, the two much more tired than the other fighters on their team. He simply nodded at Adria and gave her a small smirk when he saw the worry pass through her eyes.

Felix grabbed his kunai, swivelling it effortlessly to grip it in the reverse hold. He bit onto the material of his left glove, tugging it off swiftly and throwing it aside. It would seem that the criss-crossed scars would increase in number, as Felix slashed a clean line across his palm. He saw Adria's eyes widen, and some of the group members seemed to notice what he did. He ignored them.

Red splattered on the ground, blood trickling out of the cut. Felix used the blood already on the ground to smear a circle on it, giving it a border and squeezing his palm to get more blood to run down to his fingers. He wrote down ancient characters onto the ground, muttering under his breath as he did so.

“O great God Argo, father of bloodshed and king of power, hear my prayer as I call upon you in this timeless hour of need…” Felix's hand was a near-blur as he smeared the blood on the ground. "I call upon you to bond with the Goddess Serena, mother of knowledge and queen of good fortune, to aid in my journey as I finish what the Gods have started, so that I may fight as you command me and bring justice to the lands you bless, and so that I may bring the change that will vanquish all evil as you see fit. Use my blood and flesh to do your bidding. **I command you**."

The power buzz was felt by everyone in the air. It was clear, and crisp, and Felix could feel his mana reserves bursting with the magical energy. His wound closed up almost immediately, a small inch-long scar at the centre of his palm in place of it.

The wall of earth was destroyed soon after.

\--={&}=--  


Ace fell back onto the ground, winced, but let out a sigh of relief. He laughed disbelievingly.

"We did it! We... We actually did it! Haha!" Ace cried joyously, soon joined by Blossom's giggles and Samuel's booming laughter. John, who joined near the end of the fight, grinned drunkenly near Richard and Efor.

Adria just smiled, a small little thing as she looked at the group. Felix stood off to the side, riding the high and adrenaline left over from the battle. He assumed the pain in his side was just a stitch from moving around so much.

Then Ace looked at him.

The happy, elated smile that decorated his face contorted into a look of pure horror and fear as he gazed upon Felix.

"Awh, come on now, Ace. Surely, I don't look worse than you?" he teased.

Ace had bruises and cuts all over him, and his left elbow looked suspiciously swollen. Blossom had dislocated her hip and had it popped back into place, and her wrist was broken. She also had a few cuts. Richard had deep gashes, stitched up and slowly healing with Efor's help, all over him. John's knee was shattered and he had a concussion or two to take care of, and Samuel had taken the brunt of a lot of physical attacks--he was littered with broken bones, sprained joints and bruises. Adria was doing a little better than him, at least, still standing on shaky legs but her clothes were ripped with 'x' cuts all over her torso and legs.

"F...Fe-Fe-lix... Y-You're s-s-sid-e..." Ace croaked out, his voice shaky and small. The others turned to look at Felix and, soon, they paled. Blossom and Efor looked slightly sick. Felix's eyebrows were drawn, and he looked down.

His side was oozing sludgy, dark red blood. It dripped down slowly, staining his clothes and the floor.

 _'Huh,'_ he thought to himself, _'I almost don't feel it...'_

His vision turned black before he could even give a reply.

\--={&}=--  


Adria sat beside Felix's bed at the hospital. His skin was paler than usual still, and his body was bandaged from his hip to the middle of his chest.

 _We were forced to put him in an induced coma. The amount of blood loss was tremendous, not to mention that his mana reserves greatly depleted. It is a miracle he survived that long..._ The words of the nurse echoed in Adria's head. She ran a hand through her black hair nervously and linked Felix's ring finger with hers. He still remembered his words, what he told her that night.

 **"For draconics, linking different fingers mean different things," he said softly in that tone he reserved just for her, "thumbs are for kids. Forefingers are for parent and nestling, always, and middle fingers are for siblings. Ironic, I know."** She could hear his little laugh in her head still, so crisp and clear it was as if he was awake and laughing at her for being so worried. **"Pinkie fingers are for comforting. Mainly close friends, but it is for reassurance and comfort. And the ring fingers..." He averted his gaze bashfully. He was looking at her with a secret sort of smile as he said the next part. "Ring fingers are for lovers. Mates. Linking them is an intimate show of love for draconics."**

Her ring finger tightened its hold on his as she thought of it.

"How is he?" Ace asked, closing the door behind him. His eyes flickered to their linked ring fingers in shock, but didn't ask.

"A vegetable, still. This is pretty inconvenient, since I have no one to insult, ya know?" she replied, her voice wet. She laughed a little and rubbed the tears out of her eyes harshly. Ace didn't answer.

"It wasn't our fault--"

"You know damn well we should've known he'd pull some shit like this," Adria interrupted him, snapping like a feral beast trapped in a cage. "We should've known he would push himself hard enough to almost ki-ll himself some day."

Her voice stuttered over the words at the end. Ace grew quiet once more. Eventually, he settled himself on the other side of Felix, linking their middle fingers together with an awkward sort of smile on his face.

"We're practically brothers at this point," he explained quietly, almost embarassed at the concept.

Adria nodded with a shaky smile. "I get it. We've been through some shit together, it would only be natural for you guys to get closer as time went on."

"I honestly didn't expect him to try something suicidal out there." Ace's tone of voice was almost pleading, begging her to believe him. "If I'd have known--"

"I know. I-I know. No one could've predicted something like this."

Another moment passed.

"So, you and Felix..?"

Adria snorted. "Yeah. It's- It's weird, right? I mean, you wouldn't think that something like this would actually..." She trailed off.

"Felix always liked a challenge, as long as I've- we've -known him."

Adria smiled in response.

Later, Felix would wake up and Adria would kiss him and hug him and cry and yell at him for doing something so stupidly dangerous, _I mean honestly Felix is there even a brain in there?_ And Felix would laugh and tease and _oh my, are those worry lines I see, princess?_ And the reunion is weird and sappy and emotional as they link ring fingers, Adria forcing Felix to promise not to do something like that again even though they both know that Felix was never really good at following orders.

(Spoiler: Felix would do this again and again, and Adria would yell again and again, but they wouldn't have it any other way, because as much as Adria said she would leave him if he did it again they both knew she would never in a thousand years.)

(Spoiler 2: she said yes.)


End file.
